Stuck in the Middle
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Sequel to Starting All Over. Gordon's trial is on the way, but new troubles arise for Espio when he is accused of a crime that he did not commit. On top of that, more and more chameleons are going missing, and Espio has to chose which is more important, his clan, or his friends and his team.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**OMFG! It's finally here, after a couple months of waiting the amazing sequel to **_**Starting All Over**_**! I have been waiting for the right moment of inspiration to continue this series, and when my dad told me he would take the to the comic shop to get the compete Sonic Encyclopedia; I guess it came, along with some further inspiration for the trilogy and the ending to my first sonic story series. Well, here you have it…**

It has been a while since the group has arrived back at Angel Island. Well, the group minus Espio that is. Espio is currently at home, living with his clan, slowly trying to regain his memory which he had lost in a fight against Eggman, well more so parts of the Dark Legion working alongside with Eggman, but at this point in time that is not important.

"I miss Espio…it's so noisy here without him." Charmy whines, much to the annoyance of Vector who was trying to simply listen to music and relax, for once in a while. However, Vector's annoyed groan goes completely ignored as both Knuckles and Mighty jump up and try to help Charmy calm down, however, their efforts are proven futile, because they all know that Charmy responds best to Espio.

"I'm sorry Charmy, but Espio is gone and is getting help." Knuckles replies to the sniggering of Mighty who obviously took that the inappropriate way.

"Shut up Mighty." Knuckles says rather harshly. Mighty's face immediately pales before going straight again, and Ray who had been sitting silently on his lap giggles softly.

"Well, there's nothing to do, so I'm going to go tour the island." Vector says, getting up from his seat and making his way to the door. Knuckles sighs, but doesn't say anything else, instead he just nods to his friend and looks back to Charmy who is sitting on the couch disheartened.

"He'll be back soon." Saffron says her arms wrapped tightly around her fiancé. Charmy nods, though anyone can tell that the nod is only half-hearted and that Charmy has decided to stop talking and listening altogether.

The silence in the room slowly grew heavier and denser, up to the point in which it was suffocating and people were hurrying to escape the room. The first to leave was Mighty, quickly followed by Ray who was simply flying behind him. After a couple of moments, Knuckles and Julie-Su walk out of the room as casually as they can, simply leaving Charmy and Saffron in the room, Charmy still moping over the loss of his "older brother" and Saffron trying to cheer him up, not noticing the fact that she was being blatantly ignored.

A sudden scream jumps the two out of their stupor, and both quickly buzz out of the room to see the entire Chaotix, without Espio, being held hostage by the Destructix, a cruel smile on Lightning's face as he stood at the head of the group.

"I'm looking for a friend, do you think you can find him, he doesn't seem to be here right now." Lightning says, his smile harsher than before.

A small gasp escapes Charmy's mouth as he surveys his closest friends, taking in how each and every one of them is being restrained in some way, shape, or form.

"We aren't telling you where Espio is." Knuckles says through gritted teeth having a mild understanding of what the clan wars is about, and how it works.

"Oh, I already know he's with the Shinobi Clan, I just need to know where in the mountains they are located." Lightning sneers, a wicked smile placed on his face.

"We don't know. We had to wear blindfolds going there and back." Mighty admits, but then smiles when he realizes that he has just slowed down the Destructix.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to keep you for a while won't we? I mean, certainly by keeping a hold on his little cronies we can draw the boy out of hiding." Lightning says before simply waving his arm.

"We shall be taking them, just bound and gag them, we'll get our pay." The lynx continues turning on his heel and motioning for the rest of the Destructix to follow.

The group sends questioning glances before simultaneously nodding that they should follow the lynx for the time being. So, the two bees along with the rest of the Chaotix is bound and gagged and thrown lazily onto a small plane like flying device, the group then clambers onto the little ship, Scourge and Fiona taking the pilots seats.

"Why are we listening to him and this old bat?" Fiona asks, once the two are out of earshot.

Scourge smirks wickedly, a plan already forming in the back of his mind. "Well, if we do what this old bat says, for nothing in return, then she owes us."

Fiona lets out a cold laugh, "And what makes you think she will keep up her end of the bargain?" The fox asks a look of utter disgust on her face.

Scourge continues smirking, already understanding how people in the Dragon Kingdom work. "Well, if we get her word of honor, then she'll have to repay us. And either way, this is Sonic's main back up team, and your biggest threat, with them out of the way, Angel Island is open and the Master Emerald is free for the taking."

Fiona's mouth twitches upward in a wicked smiling, understanding just how much they are doing by simply ridding Angel Island of their enemies.

The Destructix finally landing in the Dragon Kingdom quickly remove their still seething captives and take them into the large building that is the home to the Raiju Clan. The group drags their prisoners inside as Lightning goes through all of the formal stuff with The Bride of Conquering Storm.

The Destructix stood cockily in the middle of the building, looking around at the training ninjas as if they were the ones in charge and not the bride.

After a moment of standing though, the group is met by the Bride herself, who looks at them with disgust evident on her face.

"Where is…the chameleon?" She asks, looking at a nervous looking Lightning. Lightning takes a step backward, his eyes wide with fear at what his Bride might do to him for failing his mission.

"He-he wasn't there. Yo-you see, he's at home…with the rest of the Shinobi." Lightning says, looking away.

Storm looks back at the prisoners and sighs. "Then these are his closest friends. Fine, I guess they will have to do, won't they. Gordon –Lightning growls – take them down to the dungeons." Gordon drops down from above and lands perfectly behind Fiona. He swiftly moves the Destructix out of the way and simply grabs the Chaotix, puts an energy bond to bind their hands together and simply drags them forward.

As soon as the chameleon leaves Conquering Storm looks back to the group who helped her acquire more prisoners. "So, how do you want your payment? Of course, it might have to be lowered for not actually getting the Shinobi Clan spy; however, I am sure we will be able to negotiate a deal."

Scourge scoffs, "What do you mean our payment will be lowered? We had to steal them and drag them over hear, and we had to listen to Lightning, like hell we better be paid properly for our works."

Conquering Storm laughs, much to the dismay of Scourge. "What the hell are you laughing at woman?!" Scourge yells through gritted teeth, Fiona moving slightly behind him, either to suppress him, or whisper words of encouragement to fuel him onwards.

"You listened to him, that pathetic form of a being." Storm says, speaking as though Lightning weren't listening to the conversation at all, and he wasn't slowly becoming depressed upon hearing his uselessness. "Well, why should I pay you for your own stupidity?" Storm asks, not even paying attention to any of the others.

"Well… you know what woman, I like your way of thinking. Call me, we should work together sometime." Scourge says an evil smile on his face.

"Well, that will come sooner then you expect." Storm says another smile still on her face. "I could use your help obliterating a few…enemies." Storm continues before walking away.

"Gordon, go fetch them their rings." Storm commands, making her way back to her form of a throne.

Gordon quickly reappears, once again out of nowhere and hands a pile of rings to Scourge. He then bows and quickly disappears. Scourge smirks before turning and making his way towards the exit, the rest of the Destructix following.

"_Phase one, complete." _

The moment that Knuckles and the Chaotix were chained to the wall everyone started pulling at their restraints, not surprised when the ones on Mighty, Vector, and Knuckles restraints came loose easily.

Mighty and Vector immediately move to loosen the restraints on the other members of the Chaotix, however, Knuckles notices a silhouette of something off on the other side of the cell. The echidna moves slowly making his way over to the lump, hearing the harsh breathing from the lump over in the corner.

As he makes his way over, the shadows start clearing away from his line of vision, allowing him to see a pink, red, black, and blue lump that looked somewhat familiar. Moving slowly he finally makes is way to the immobile body and gently the body, just a tad so that the face becomes visible.

A loud gasp escapes his lips as he sees the gruesome face of…

"_Liza…"_

**Author's Notes:**

**Here it is. The beginning of the second part of the three part trilogy has begun. Next chapter we visit Espio, and we learn what is home to our favorite chameleon. We also now learn who works for who and what is going on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! AND ALSO, GIVE SUPPORT TO THOSE WHO SUFFERED DURING SANDY. I SUFFERED TOO, BUT SOME OF THEM ARE CONTINUING TO SUFFER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, we just checked and saw what was going on with the Chaotix, however, that sort of leaves a gap for what is going on within Espio's life, wouldn't you agree? Well, I feel bad, so I am here to help fill in that gap that I have left many of you with.**

The sun just barely filters into the room, its only sources of entrance being the small cracks along the rock walls, or through his mother's room. This was a major disadvantage of living within the caves, especially since the sun has to be pretty high up and bright for even the tiny slivers if sunlight to make it into the room. So, how was one supposed to make the most of a single day you ask? You must have it programmed into you, you need to know all the knowledge of when to get up and when to practice, when to eat, and basically, you had to know how to carry out your entire day's functions through memory and repetition.

Espio, who as of right now, has gained _most_ of his memory, is finding this task easier and easier. That's why, he has never been in his room late enough to see the sun creeping into the walls. Oh no, as of right now, he is in training with his new master, Sarah.

Sarah is nothing like Liza though. She is harsh, strict, and doesn't give any reason for excuses. That is why she is one of the people in the 'army' unit, and also one of the people who gives protection to the Bride. This flaming red chameleon has a short temper, and for whatever reason it is, she just doesn't like Espio, in fact, some would argue that she wants to kill the chameleon, but what has Espio done.

"_You were born and took the job __**I**__ was born to do"_

Anytime Espio would ask why she seemed to hate him so much that would be the only response he would get. Of course, what that meant was pretty obvious, but that didn't mean that he liked hearing it.

**Espio's P.O.V**

"Okay lazy ass, next we have strength." Sarah yells, and a small groan makes its way from my lips. You see, my worst training exercise is strength, I'm just not built for strength, I am built for speed and agility. The other problem with strength is that just because I am worst in it, Sarah automatically takes advantage of me. I hate it and I hate her.

I make my way to the totem I am currently on and quickly scale my way to the top. I then balance myself on my pinky finger, suck in my gut, hold my breath and just stay there. Sarah, noticing that I am doing exceptionally well on my pinky smirks and starts kicking the totem, sending small vibrations up through the totem and through my body. I need to concentrate though, or else I will fall off of this tiny little totem.

I then focus on my most recent dream. It's about a blue robot chameleon. We were fighting, and although I won, I ended up killing him. I remember watching as he turned off, or just broke and sank to the bottom of the water. He fell, as if so slowly, and I was waiting for him to return, to come back and help me. There are tears and my eyes as I watch him go, down, down, _down…_

I land hard on my back, and I swear that something probably cracked. Sarah smirks down at me, and I sigh, knowing that even if I were to tell on her, she would still get off scot free.

"Weakling." Sarah hisses through gritted teeth, and I simply roll my eyes before getting up and scaling up the totem again.

"If you want to be helpful, _don't_ kick the pole until I get onto the vibrating ones." I hiss right back at her. Sarah recoils for a moment, but in the end just sneers at me before pointing at the totem pole, motioning for me to get back on. I sigh, making my way back to the top of the pole, sucking in whatever part is a gut that I have, and start holding my own weight.

We stay like this for the remainder of the strength before moving on to the next exercise, one that I am much better at.

**Time Skip**

Lunch soon comes around, and Sarah, reluctantly lets me free. Now, the lunch here is served like that at a high school cafeteria, and it doesn't help that we have the entire clan eating here together at once, so you know, we kind of have to wait a while.

I stand in line, and of course, Sarah is behind me, basically doing nothing other than kicking me, as though it is the most amazing thing in the world. Luckily for me, she does this whenever she is behind me, and for that reason, my calves are now able to take large amounts of pain without it actually bothering me. So, her kicking gets ignored.

I finally make it to the part of line where there is actually some food, and like normal, I grab an apple and a platter of fruits. "Fat." Sarah hisses from behind me as she takes a ham sandwich. Once again, she is ignored as I grab a bottle of water. She does the same before we both go off and sit in a seat.

Once again Sarah sits next to me, because she believes, and I quote "No one, no matter how pathetic, has to live alone." Oh, what a saint she is, gracing me with her presence.

I take a bite of my apple and turn away from her as she starts nailing me with questions about history. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm doing something close to basic school work again so that my memory can be restored. What a shame I'm not really paying much attention, nope, instead she starts kicking me again.

Now, I need to focus, saying as to the fact that I will be the one bringing up charges against Gordon, and I need a good defense. Of course, the scar still across my chest is major proof, but many people believe that I am the one who hurt myself, I mean, why would I do that? I admit, I did that once when I was younger, but as I got older I realized how stupid it was, and how hard it was to cut through my scales so I stopped.

Now, how to bring Gordon up on charges, I mean, I can't just outright say that he assaulted the son of the Bride. I don't think that would go over well. I have to prove that it was him. I mean I found the kunai with his family insignia on it, but now I need one of his normal kunai so that I can show the court the comparison. Hmm, what else can I use; I guess I could attempt to show them the carving into my chest, if I haven't fully recovered by then.

"Hurry up baka (idiot) lunch is almost over, that is unless you want to spend your entire day sitting here doing nothing." Sarah yells, and I roll my eyes. I don't even get why she tries, we both hate each other, and we both have better things to do.

I look back down at the food I neglected, well, actually I ate the apple, and such food shouldn't go to waste. I grab my spork and start picking at the other foods on the plate, finally eating something, and eating rather quickly. I then grab my water bottle, leave the table, throw away my food, and make my way outside the caves.

I stay invisible and walk the quarter mile or so until I reach the meadow that I had once taken Liza to and take a seat under the single large tree in the area. I look out at the bright blue skies, not a single cloud in the sky. The day is warm, but there is a nice breeze, especially at this altitude. I run my fingers through the flowers, a small smile on my face.

Up ahead in the distance I see a pink flower simply resting there. I crawl forwards and reach for it, a small smile on my face as I remember the times Liza and I were younger and she would drag me to the meadows, and we would just sit and talk forever until a blue chameleon came and informed me that is was time to go.

Blue chameleon…

_Flashback_

"_It's time to go Espio; you know that you need your rest, right?" A blue chameleon says as he looks down at me with blue eyes filled to the brim with caring._

"_Oh come one Valdez, can't he spend a tad more time. I mean honestly, he never gets to watch the sun set." A voice says from my right. I look over there and I see a younger form of Liza, her cheeks red from anger. I smile at her, she looks so happy, yet so mad at the same time._

_The blue chameleon, now known to be Valdez smiles at the two of us before saying, "Fine, you two may sit and watch the sunset, but Espio, I expect you back home before I see even a single star in the sky, you got it!" Valdez lectures before turning on his heel and leaving. However, after a couple of steps he turns invisible, and that's the reason why I can't see him._

_However, I hear the slight rustling of the tree above my head and snap my head around. "Valdez, I can hear you up there. If you want to stay then you just had to say so." I say, and I watch as Valdez drops down from the tree and takes a seat between the two of us. _

_End of Flashback_

When I wake up, I wake up with a jump. I mean sure, I have had flashbacks before, but this, this finally answered one of my questions. What is the name of this mysterious chameleon? And now I know, its Valdez, but, why did he turn into a robot…and was that dream in which I killed him truly real?

I look at the pink flower in my hand and sigh. What has Gordon done with Liza? She isn't here and neither is he. Does that mean that he is torturing the girl? A pit forms in my stomach, and I drop the flower to grab it. I don't want to think of this anymore. When did I become so weak?

I turn invisible and start making my way back to the entrance of the cave. I quickly make my way inside and go into my room before allowing myself to be visible again. I pull out the little notebook I have under my bed and write what I learned about Valdez. I then flip a few pages and write what I learned about Gordon, or at least what I need to know for the case.

**Author's Notes:**

**Not a good place to end, but hey I had trouble writing this chapter. This chapter is more so to establish a few things before the story moves on. As for Sarah, well hopefully she isn't in the story much longer, she is just too much of a Mary-Sue for me!**

**Review and vote on my page please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm back! I know that it has been some time, but hey, it's not easy, and right now, my mind is zooming ahead. I mean, if I wrote every time I got an idea, everything would be finished; however, everything would also be two-shots, or a lot shorter than what they were initially meant to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot, Gordon and Sarah!**

**Wow, that made it…**

"Liza…" Knuckles murmurs, his deep purple eyes staring down at the crumpled form below him. The girl doesn't move or acknowledge him in any way, shape or form. Knuckles sighs, shaking his head a tad, allowing his red dreadlocks to fly around his head and rest back on his back.

"Guys," Knuckles' voice is raspy as he speaks, and he finds himself desperately trying to swallow spit in order to moisten his now dry throat.

Charmy buzzes his way over to the echidna, a small gasp escaping his lips as he notices the pink clump, now being held protectively to his chest. Julie-su and the others make their way over to the trio, Julie-su plopping down next to her boyfriend and sighing.

"Turn her over and lay her out flat," Julie-su commands and immediately Knuckles flips the girl over and lays her flat on her back. Julie-su then proceeds to stick two fingers near her wrist, silently looking off into the distance with a faraway look on her face.

She then gently pokes many of the bruises, nodding when the girl winces. She is careful to poke the ribs, wincing herself as there is a squelching sound, and a wound reopens and blood starts to pour out. A small sigh escapes her lips as Julie-su wipes her hands on the stone ground, a frown plastered to her face.

"She's alive, just barely though. Her pulse is weak, barely there. She has quite a few broken ribs, and many internal cuts. We need to get her to medical attention ASAP if we expect her to live." Julie-su inflames and Knuckles nods.

"Fine, but that requires us getting out of here," Mighty says, and once again there is silence, until a small smirk finds its way to Mighty's face. "Then again, how well did they protect the dungeons, surely not enough to keep us all locked in here."

Julie-su looks dead at Mighty and a similar smile graces her lips. "True, but first we need a plan to get out of here. And I think I already have one forming," The female echidna explains as Knuckles pulls Liza closer to his body.

"Also, Knuxie, don't get too attached to her, or else you will have two people threatening your life," The girl adds in a sugary tone. Knuckles looks over at Julie-su and nods, knowing that despite the light the sugary tone, there was a threat behind what she was saying, and he had no intentions of being the one to get on the bad side of his girlfriend.

"Guys, this is not the time. I've checked the barring, and apparently the Raiju don't know much about us because I can easily break out of here. We need to get out of here and now. We barely have the proper things to take care of her here, we need to move, now!" Mighty informs, his careful cerulean eyes staring ahead determinedly.

"Okay Chaotix, this is the plan. Mighty, I want you and Vector to break through then Espio I need you to…damn. Uh, Julie, you think you can quickly scope the area to make sure no one was there. If there is to be fighting I need it done quickly. Shit, when we actually are fighting against ninjas we don't have the ninja on our team." Knuckles states exasperatedly, looking over at his team as Mighty easily breaks through the bars and Julie-Su slips out of the entrance and quietly makes her way down the hall.

Knuckles quickly scoops up Liza and shifts her a bit so that he is holding her bridal style, the girl resting comfortably against his chest.

"Julie, is it good?" Knuckles calls out, but he is met by silence. Knuckles waves Mighty forward and the armadillo takes a tentative step forwards before looking around the corner of the large stone wall in which they were hidden behind.

"She's gone!" Mighty whispers harshly, looking around the corridor in a feeble attempt to locate their missing member. Knuckles eyes go wide and he pulls Liza in closer to his chest.

"Okay, then we need to stay together. We are not losing another member." Knuckles explained, his voice strong and resolute regardless of the strange feeling swelling within his life. "Vector, you take lead, and be loud, if there is someone hiding I want them to be found!" He declares with a strong nod of his head.

Vector tentatively takes a step forward while ramping up the volume of his music so that it is blasting through the corridor. Knuckles waves again and this time Mighty takes a step forward and slowly makes his way into the passage before him. Next is Charmy and then Ray and Saffron, simply leaving Knuckle holding Liza in the first corridor.

Knuckles slowly starts making his way out of the corridor, only to be stopped by the sound of light footfalls behind him, and then someone clearing their voice.

Knuckles slowly turns around to look at the person behind him, but all he sees in the low lighting of the dungeon is a silhouette with a slight glint of orange from the fires hung on the walls.

"You have something I want, and I have no intentions of you leaving here with it." A rough voice explains, holding out an orange scaled hand.

"And what would that be, Gordon?" Knuckles asks plainly as he already knew who he was speaking to.

"Her," The voice responds, pointing a gloved finger over at the girl in the echidna's arms.

Knuckles scoffs as he moves the girl so that she is now slung over his shoulder, as though this is something that will help hide the girl from the chameleon before him, he was not letting him get this girl.

"Fine, but you tell me where Julie-Su is first," Knuckles demands, his purple eyes narrowing in anger, a quick plan already formulating in his head.

"How am I supposed to know that I can trust you?" Gordon asks with a slight tilt of his head, as though trying to portray the stereotypical form of innocence, but obviously failing in his attempts to do so.

"I'm the good guy. I am a man of my words," Knuckles explains as he continues to glare at the rival standing before him.

"Close, but those aren't the words that work here in the Dragon Kingdom. I am pretty sure that you have been here long enough to know the words that are required to get what you want." Gordon explains, looking around the room, his green eyes shining as he does so. "There is also the fact that I know you are a hothead by nature, and we kind of did capture you for a reason, do you honestly think we would all waste our time and money for no actual reason?" Gordon hisses and Knuckles sighs, he should've guessed that.

"Well, I guess you wasted your resources then because I have no intention of staying here." Knuckles informs before roughly throwing Liza at the orange chameleon. The teen struggles to catch her, and the moment that he does he is met by a spiked fist hitting him square in the face.

Knuckles then quickly catches the pink chameleon and puts a foot on the orange chameleon's chest to keep him from getting back up.

"Now, tell me where my _girlfriend_ is!" Knuckles threatens through clenched teeth, his dreadlocks flinging around his head in anger.

"Over my dead body." Gordon seethes, and Knuckles simply laughs at this.

"You aren't in the position to be making threats." He whispers, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"_ugh…_" The soft moan is heard from the subconscious girl as she starts moving slightly within Knuckles arms.

"She's coming to," Knuckles whispers and Gordon smirks, this was why they had brought the Chaotix in, they needed to see how well she worked.

Emerald eyes pop open and the pink chameleon turns around and looks at the room, trying to decipher what has just transpired. She looks from Knuckles then looks over to Gordon and then scowls. Within a moment the girl has skillfully flipped out of Knuckles arms and lands behind the echidna.

He is then kicked harshly on the back and lands on the ground with a thump. Knuckles on the other hand looks astonished. He had gone through all this trouble to save Liza, someone who promised that she would never double-cross the group again, and here she goes double-crossing them again. It just wasn't how he thought things would go, in fact this was just the opposite.

"Good, now Liza, capture them." Gordon whispers slowly and the girl nods, and within a quick moment I am pinned up against the wall, my arms strapped tightly behind my back.

At this, Gordon laughs, and Knuckles tries to turn a bit, but the only thing that he notices are red robotic eyes staring back at him. This causes the echidna to flinch and try and jump aside a bit, but instead he is trapped where he stands, not having even the space to flinch.

"What did you do to her?" Knuckles hisses out, only to have his head smashed into the wall before them. The echidna winces but besides that doesn't make any acknowledgement of the pounding sensation coursing through his skull.

"Legionized, now Liza, take him out." Gordon commands, and you can literally hear the smirk in his voice as he turns and walks away. His steps echoing on the cold ground, leaving the two in an eerie silence.

A blood curdling scream fills the room, and to Knuckles surprise it isn't him. He then turns around and notices that Liza is gone, leaving him to himself.

"C'mon Knuckles, we gotta go, now." Mighty informs, his voice serious as he stares at the echidna.

Knuckles looks around confused, trying to figure out what had just transpired, it didn't make sense. Liza was just there, Gordon was there, Liza was legionized. What the hell was going on?

"Okay," Knuckles mutters, for once unsure of himself and what to do. The echidna looks down and dashes to catch up with the group as they exit the corridor, completely unaware of the eyes following him.

"You did it?" Gordon asks softly, his hand now wrapped around Liza's.

"Yes," the girl murmurs, and there is silence, as Gordon leans in a places a chaste kiss on the girl's lips.

"Good," he whispers before leading the girl away.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ooh…. I'm back! Well, actually, this chapter was just really hard for me to write, however, eventually this story will pick up (like, next chapter).**

**Review!**

**Take the poll!**

**Chao! **


End file.
